


Seduzione Fatale

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: (the plot was necessary to reach the sex part lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, erotic dancer!Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: When Therese reveals to her best friend that she likes women, he decides to take her to a strip club, because what better way to show his support than taking her to see a bunch of ladies dancing? She is not very thrilled about it ... until someone appears on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how this happened ... but it did, lol.
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ^ヮ^ and to Dreamer_7 for helping me to baptize this work :P

 

“Really? I came out of the closet with you and _this_  is the first place you decided to bring me?!”

Therese’s gaze nailed onto the flashy signboard that was in front of the line she was part of, turning away after being blinding by spending a few seconds looking at it. It read “Seduzione Fatale,” and it was such a cliche that Therese, instead of feeling excited, felt apathetic. A strip club. Her best friend, partner in crime – the guy she considered a brother because they had grown up together after they were left in the same orphanage in the same year months apart – had brought her to a strip club because just an hour ago, she nervously told him she fancied women way more than men. Dannie’s reaction to the revelation had been a simple _“that makes so much sense!”_  that left Therese puzzled because she barely was coming to terms with her sexuality and it turned out that it was so obvious to the people around her.

“Come on, T, it’s not only a strip club, it’s _the_  strip club.” Therese raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I have been wanting to come here since I hear about it, but it’s not fun to do it alone.” He got closer to her, throwing one arm over her shoulders. “Aside from that, what better way to show you that I support you unconditionally than by bringing you here?”

“Uhm, you could have … oh, I don’t know … just say it?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Where’s the fun in that, T?” He moved his arm to her neck to pull her closer, using his free hand to dishevel her hair.

Puffing, she pushed him away with force, making him laugh while she fixed her hair with her fingers, looking at him with a scowl. Because really, the last thing he could do, after bringing her here under false pretences, was allow her to look good for the ladies. They stood in line for almost half an hour – Therese almost begged to leave when she yawned three times in the span of ten minutes but Dannie looked like a child on Christmas as they got closer to the door and she didn’t have the heart to dampen his excitement, even if she was thinking there were better ways to spend their time.

Therese’s eyes widened in shock for the first time when Dannie paid for their entrances but before she was able to complain about it, her friend placed a hand on her back so she started walking. They were in a light-dimmed with blue lights aisle, the walls were black velvet (Therese had stretched a hand to confirm it) from the middle part down and from the middle part up it was decorated with a diamond tapestry with two tonalities of cherry.

“Don’t you think you are going too far for only a few hours of whatever this is? You just spent what I’m sure could have bought you food for the entire week without any trouble.” She wrinkled her nose. Money was a delicate subject for her, after having to work so hard for it but Dannie was in the same position and if he wanted to waste it in a strip club, there’s nothing she could do about it.

“We all need to make sacrifices in life,” he said nonchalantly.

“This is your way to tell me I’m going to be the one feeding you this week?” The answer came in form of a beaming smile and Therese rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile.

When they crossed the curtain at the end of the aisle – _and why do they need to do everything so … extravagant?_  Therese wondered as she moved the fabric to the side – the woman was shocked once again. If she was complaining about the price, now it made a little more sense why the cost was so high. This place was the completely opposite of what she knew about strip clubs. It didn’t look like an erotic discotech where everything was dark and the lights only worked to give you a headache instead of helping you to look at something.

It looked like an overly fancy bar that made her feel way too underdressed in just faded jeans with a white tank top under an open red plaid shirt. But again, she didn't know they were coming, though nothing would had changed even if she had known beyond the fact of trying to talk Dannie out of it. As expected, the rectangular stage took most of the space right in the middle, surrounded by dark red individual and comfortable (at least in plain sight) couches. By the wall in front of the stage was located the bar and on the flanks a series of booths with bed seats, some of them with the curtains drawn. The place was also perfectly lit, even if the illumination was slightly dimmed, making possible to see with full clarity absolutely everything, causing Therese to blush when a girl passed in front of her, holding a tray of drinks in a tiny elegant lingerie set, winking at her with a smile.

“This is heaven, T. At one point I died and I went to Paradise,” he said with a dreamy tone. Therese snorted when she looked at him because he was looking around as if he couldn’t decide where to rest his eyes with so many options presented.

A friendly brunette, who luckily was dressed, walked to them, smiling. "Welcome to our humble abode,” she said jokingly, aware that there was nothing humble about it, at least when it come to swanky. “We hope your stay is to your liking." She gestured towards the couches close to the stage. "Take a seat. In a moment one of our girls will take both of you a drink, courtesy of the house."

After thanking her, Therese practically dragged Dannie so he moved instead of gaping around like an idiot who had never seen a woman. Thing she told him after tapping his shoulder to get his attention. “Believe me, there are not these kind of women in the outside, these are like goddesses.”

The woman rolled her eyes but she was exempt from answering when their drinks arrived. Taking hers to give a small sip, she looked around sheepishly. The women were beautiful, she couldn’t deny it, but this wasn’t her kind of place, no matter how perfect the environment was and the fact that she was the only female client – at least from what she got after the quick glance she gave – was making her more self-conscious. _Stop being so boring, you are already here and you won’t go anywhere because you don’t want to be a party pooper for your friend, so deal with it and at least attempt to enjoy it._  Sighing, Therese looked in Dannie’s direction. _Though he won’t even realize if I decide to go at some point._  Because he was completely captivated by the woman that was currently dancing on the stage. But she would have to stay in order to make sure that Dannie didn’t end up wasting all his money here.

She pretended to be engrossed with the image in front of her whenever a woman appeared – enough to realize that not all of them were strippers, since a couple of erotic dancers, wearing very tiny and sexy outfits but without taking their clothes off, had performed – but her attention was quickly diverted to other places, more entertained with the decorations than with the girls until she shuddered, feeling herself observed. It was pointless to turn around, Therese knew it but she did it anyway. Nobody was paying attention to her – the men were obviously distracted with the girls and they were devotedly doing their job. Nevertheless, her eyes swept around the place trying to look unsuspicious, as a person who was simply admiring the place. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, though the sensation that she had been observed was still crawling over her, she settled back on her seat, digging in her pocket for her cell phone. Beyond the obvious fact of not taking pictures or recording, clients were able to use it and she supposed it was better to distract herself with it instead of risking falling asleep at any second.

Therese must had been looking at the shiny screen for about ten minutes when a voice made her raise her head to look at the woman who had welcomed them. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special surprise for you.” She was walking on the stage with a smile. “I’m sure our most faithful customers will be thrilled but don’t get your hopes up because this is a one-time thing only.” A mischievous smile appeared on her face. “Without making you lose more of this precious time ... here it is: Carol.”

The lights went off at the moment an overwhelming cheering overtook the place, startling Therese. That was new, she thought while she turned off her cell phone before drawing attention due to the light. She felt Dannie’s hand clenching her forearm hard –most likely knowing who the woman was – but before she had the chance to scold him for his reaction, the lights went back on, though this time they were tinted red. All the uproar was still happening but when Therese’s head turned to look at the woman now taking the stage, everything that wasn’t that magnificent creature faded into nothingness.

The blonde goddess was, in retrospect, _over_ dressed compared to the previous women that had danced before her, a little ironic when she was wearing a red and black baby-doll lingerie. The lace covering her breasts was red as well as the sexy cheeky panties that left half of her buttocks at the sight of everyone but the see-through fabric falling from under her breast to her hips with an opening that leave her stomach exposed was black, though at the hem there was more red lace. Therese swallowed with difficulty when her eyes lowered down, discovering the black garter belt – _it’s completely normal to feel such envy for a goddammit outfit and not precisely because I want to wear it, right?_ – and a killer pair of high heels of the same color.

Therese was fully aware that now _she_  was the one gaping like an idiot. Everything that hadn’t happened before was happening in this very moment. She felt herself getting hotter when Carol began to dance, moving with sensuality at the tantalizing rhythm of the music, her hands wandering over her body slowly as she looked around without really making eye contact with anyone, smiling coquettishly. The brunette wondered for a moment, unable to look away from the woman, following carefully every move while her hips moved with sensuality, if this is what it felt to be hypnotized because every motion was making her feel more drawn to Carol.

The blonde walked towards the closest pole tube to Therese, leaning her back against it as her right hand reached behind her upwards to keep a grip on it. She skillfully swirled to her left, hooking a leg around the pole and Therese squirmed in her seat, feeling a pang of arousal between her legs, watching the way Carol showed her elasticity and strength. After Carol came down from the pole, she leaned against it once again, closing her eyes as she placed her hands over her hips, moving them upwards the sides of her body, lifting the fabric as they went. Her head fell to one side as her hands reached her hair, fingers running between the blonde locks. In that moment, the blonde opened her eyes, purposefully making contact with a pair of green eyes watching her, enthralled.

Therese was unable to identify if the pounding she was hearing was coming from the music or if it was coming from her heart. But when Carol lowered herself onto the floor, resting on her knees to then lay down face up with her legs still bent, without looking away from her, she got the confirmation that it was her heart because it was getting harder to breathe, especially once Carol arched her body, biting her lower lip as her hands moved over her breasts, to release it very slowly, smiling smugly when the young woman started to pant.

When Carol sat up, Therese closed her eyes, closing her hands in a fist, hoping to get herself together because it couldn’t be possible that she was getting _this_  turned on. Many times, she had thought that coming to this kind of place was pointless and now she was behaving like a living cliche. She took a deep breath, convincing herself that once she opened her eyes, she would act as she had been acting before this walking vision came along to ruin her. However, all her intentions went to the hell after slowly opening her eyelids to watch Carol sitting on the edge of the stage, right in front of her to then lowering herself from it.

The blonde only needed to take one step to get near to Therese’s seat and she reached to touch her jaw with two fingers, sliding them towards her chin where she pressed softly, closing Therese’s mouth. The brunette gulped forcefully, knowing she was blushing all shades of red by the way Carol was looking at her. A mix between satisfaction and amusement. Surely she wouldn’t be able to embarrass herself more than this. But when Carol placed a hand over her shoulder as one of her legs slipped on the seat between the couch and her own leg, doing the same with the other, Therese began to think that she was going to combust at any second, though this time she wasn’t so sure that it would be precisely for embarrassment.

“Mmm, you are even more attractive than I first thought,” Carol whispered in her ear once she settled on Therese’s lap, who didn’t even know what kind of superpower she possessed in order to not put her hands on Carol’s body.

Therese’s eyes widened when the words sank in her brain. “W-what? Y-you w-were who-?”

“I suppose.” Her hips started to move from side to side, continuing with her dancing, as she arched her upper body towards the girl, her breasts pushing forward to Therese’s face, who couldn’t help but look, thinking that this kind of place should have an air conditioner because it was getting _extremely_  hot. “I can’t be completely sure that I was the only person who was looking at you but at this moment, I’m sure everyone is now aware of how beautiful you are.” She winked at her when she backed down a little.

It was only when she heard Carol’s words – as if they were giving her permission – that she became aware of her surroundings once again. The music was blasting, mixed with the cheering of the people and Therese didn’t need to turn her head to know all the eyes were on them; she could feel it. That, instead of making her feel self-conscious for being in the spotlight, made her feel an unexpected wave of presumptuous pride because she was the lucky one, chosen by that magnificent woman, to sit on her lap and absolutely everyone was looking at the proof.

But when Carol spoke again, everything vanished as she was pulled back inside the bubble where she only could focus on the woman. “What’s your name?”

“T-Theresa.” She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head slightly. “I-I mean, Therese.”

Carol chuckled, sending chills for her entire body. “Nice to meet you, Therese.” Her head had to remain closer to the young woman’s so she would be able to hear it even if by now she wasn’t paying attention to the music. “Now, I’m wondering …” She wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck, resting her forehead against hers, grinding against her lap. “You have something in your pocket or are you very happy to see me?”

Therese tensed up, feeling the embarrassment washing her over once again. She had completely forgot the additional thing she was wearing that night. Even though she had only told Dannie about her preferences today, there had been another person with whom she talked about it before. She went to Genevieve when the doubts began, knowing very well her friend’s sexuality, who very _kindly_  offered her assistance to help Therese and after the day the brunette told her that she was sure she liked women, Genevieve had give her a strap-on as a ‘graduation’ present. Therese threw it inside her closet until her friend asked her if she had used it, only getting silence as an answer. Therese was then subjected to a long talk about why she needed to at least wear it so she could get used to it for the day when she would finally wear it.

Why did she have to listen to her friend this particular day? It was as if the universe was doing everything to kill her with shame. “I-I t-this is n-not … I-I w-wasn’t-”

“It’s all right, Therese.” She moved to talk against her ear one more time. “It’s actually pretty hot.” She was so close that her lips caressed Therese’s ear as she spoke.

But she stood up in the next second, keeping her hands on the other woman’s body as support, making Therese feel an intense pang of disappointment and an unexpected emptiness once she couldn’t feel the warmness of the blonde. Though the sudden blast of applause made her realize that Carol’s retreat was caused by the fact that the song was over and not for what had transpired between them. Still, this was the end of it and Therese couldn’t help but feel unhappy about it. However, Carol wasn’t walking away – her eyes were looking down at her as if she was contemplating something and then she held a hand out for Therese to take.

The young woman was convinced that her heart would fly out of her chest when, without even thinking, she reached out to take Carol’s hand, standing up after a soft tug so the blonde could guide them to what Therese supposed was backstage, with her ahead, followed by a whispered commotion as they went. She fleetingly remembered that she hadn’t come alone but before she could turn her head back to look at Dannie to make him some sort of signal, Carol slowed down so she could be at her side, taking her by the waist, distracting her with her proximity. _He’s a smart dude, I’m sure he will understand_. Though not even she understood what was going on exactly but she didn’t care at all; her only interest was to spend more time with Carol.

Arriving at Carol’s dressing room, Therese gave a quick glance around the place, mostly as an instinctive reaction than because she was really curious since all her interest was held by the person behind her that was currently closing the door. Slowly turning around, she was surprised by Carol who didn’t leave any personal space as she got closer to her and Therese felt weak in the knees watching the way Carol’s pupils dilated after her gaze fell on her lips. When she ran her tongue over them without really thinking, the blonde’s head moved forward to hers, making their noses brush against each other.

“Therese, I-”

She could only guess what Carol wanted to say but if she was reading all this right, then her bravado wasn’t out of place, so she leaned upwards to kiss the other woman softly. She wanted to do so much more, she wanted to show in just one kiss how her body was burning with desire for Carol but first she needed to make sure that they really were in the same place. Therese pulled back after barely ghosting their lips together – the beautiful image of the blonde with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, marveling her sight – biting her lower lip nervously as she waited for a reaction that came in the form of an open-mouthed kiss as she was held by the hips. Their bodies smashed together, not leaving any gap between them, hands desperately grasping clothes.

A loud knock on the door startled them apart but neither reacted until the pounding was heard again. “Fucking Christ … hold that thought.”

Therese caught a glimpse of the brunette who she deduced was the owner when Carol opened the door. But before she could be seen, she moved to the side so the same door covered her, without stopping looking at the blonde. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Carol gripped the side of the door over her head with one hand as she rested her body against it.

“Well, you came here with a client, without really finishing your performance. That’s very out of character for you.” Therese wasn’t purposefully eavesdropping but it was impossible not to hear them when she was only a few feet away from them. She couldn’t help but feel relieved after hearing that Carol didn’t normally do this, though it wasn’t as if she had given much thought about it. Every time the other woman was near her, she was simply unable to think, but she wouldn’t be able to deny that this revelation made her feel special. Even if it was purely sexual, Carol was doing things she didn’t do because of her.

“I wasn’t particularly dancing for them,” she admitted nonchalantly, causing the young woman’s heart to skip a beat.

“Then why did you- _oh_!” There was a pause where Therese was tempted to put her hands over her mouth and nose because she was sure she was at risk of being heard, which was foolish since they already knew she was there. “It was all for her?” She was now whispering.

“Abby … I’m kinda busy right now.” She was still talking calmly but a certain edge of impatience began to show in her tone.

“Right, of course. I’ll leave. But I want details later!” she demanded with eagerness, making her friend snicker before leaving.

Carol closed the door, ready to apologize to Therese for the interruption but before she could turn around, the brunette’s body was against hers, pressing her against the door, causing her breath to hitch. “You danced _for me_?”

The brazenness whispered behind her ear was so unexpected after Therese’s natural timid attitude that it made Carol’s arousal even more unbearable. “Yes.”

The brunette unintentionally moved her hips forward, pressing against Carol’s ass, who moaned at the feel of the strap-on. “Why?”

Carol rested her forehead and hands against the door, closing her eyes and wetting her lips with her tongue before taking a deep breath. “Because I want you.” There wasn’t any point in trying to play innocent when everything she had done was in the hope to end in the position they were in. “I hadn’t danced in years but when I saw you, I wanted to draw your attention.” She felt Therese’s hands on her hips, squeezing at her confession and she turned her head to look at her sideways. “I wanted you to look at me exactly in the way you are doing it right now.”

Therese felt as if someone else possessed her body because the intense desire she was feeling was something she had never experienced before which also made her feel self-confident. She felt as if she was drowning in it. There was nothing in her brain beyond the fact of making the other woman hers. “You were expecting this exact outcome?” One of her hands slid towards her belly, the tip of her fingers dipping under the hem of the undergarment.

“No.” Her voice actually trembled, drawing an awed smile from the brunette because  _she_ was the one able to cause that reaction. Carol was telling half the truth – of course she had brought Therese looking for more but she wasn’t expecting the girl to turn the tables. _God, she’s such a turn on_.

“And … you like it?” Her hand finally disappeared inside Carol’s panties, not hesitating to touch her between the slick folds.

Carol spread her legs to allow better mobility, leaning all her weight against the door. “Fuck yes.”

Therese used her other hand to pulled down the straps of her bra, pressing her lips against one of her shoulders as she worked with the other. However, it was Carol who, without the need to unhook her arms from the straps now hanging around her elbows, pulled the cups down to free her breasts, causing the brunette to lunge at her after the glimpse she was able to get. Carol jolted against Therese’s fingers when the other woman’s hand cupped one breast, her thumb circling her already hardened nipple, before pinching and tugging it gently, evoking a soft gasp that morphed into a moan as Therese began to rub her clit, her hand moving towards the other breast.

The young woman rested her forehead on Carol’s shoulder blades, closing her eyes as she grinded her hips against the other woman’s ass, seeking to ease the ache between her legs, moving at the same pace of her hand. She grunted when it wasn’t enough, retrieving her hand from Carol’s sex, slightly pulling away from Carol, who made her discontent very clear but when Therese took her hand towards her ass, being able to reach her soaked pussy from behind, the fingertips disappearing inside her, Carol gave the most pleasurable moan, pushing back so the fingers slipped deeper.

“You are so deliciously wet, Carol,” she purred, her fingers pumping in and out. “So tight.” The blonde clenched her inner walls at her words, making her hiss.

“Therese … you-  _God_!” Her nails scraped the door when an extra finger entered her and for a moment she was only able to moan before trying again. “I need you … to … fuck me.”

It took a few seconds for Therese to understand what Carol was requesting. When she did, her motions came to a halt, her heart not only pounding with excitement but also with nervousness. However, she moved her hands to hook her thumbs on the elastic of the underwear to pull it down until the garter belt allowed it, exposing the blonde. Only their heavy breathing could be heard as Therese unfastened her jeans and Carol felt a shiver going through her entire body when the sound of the zipper being lowered filled the room.

Biting her lower lip, Therese took the dildo after she lifted her tank top right above her navel, tucking it under itself as her jeans slowly fell to her thighs on their own. She felt herself blushing due to the self-consciousness that was intoxicating her but when Carol looked at her again, her eyes filled with lust and desperation, she was able to draw her back to the bubble where nothing beyond filling the other woman with pleasure mattered. Standing on her toes, the brunette – with the blonde’s help who leaned her head down – kissed Carol softly, using one of her hands to keep her in place as the other guided the toy to Carol’s sex, stroking between the folds before finding her way inside, not quite expecting the stimulation on her clit that made her break the kiss.

“Oh!” Even if they were no longer kissing, their faces lingered together, breaths tickling skin.

“First time using one?” Carol didn’t sound disappointed at the discovery, only curious.

“Y-yeah, I-I’m ...” She cleared her throat but before she could say something else, Carol was brushing their lips, without really kissing her, just to be in contact.

“Mmm, you are going to love it.” Her hands searched for Therese’s as she rested her back against her chest. Part of her wished to feel the warmth of her skin but there was something arousing to feel Therese’s clothes against her. “It’s something that can make you drunk with pleasure.” She placed the other woman’s palms on her breasts, coaxing her to squeeze them by pressing softly her hands, trapping the brunette’s lower lip between her teeth, sucking softly before freeing it. “Make me yours, Therese.”

The young woman had no idea how was still standing after Carol’s words made her knees shake but she somehow managed, starting to thrust against the blonde, squeezing her breast and using that hold as her support. Carol went to place her hands against the door one more time, bending her body so Therese, who slid her hands from her breasts to her hips once Carol’s upper body separated from hers, could move effortlessly, her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure at the hesitant pushes. Lowering her gaze, Therese grunted, seeing the way _her_  cock disappeared only to come out in the next second, soaked in Carol’s fluids. She felt strangely envious of the fact that she couldn’t feel how she clenched around her, the warmth and wetness.

Carol’s words started to make sense for Therese. Every sense was stimulated and it was indeed a powerful sensation: the smell of sex saturating the air, the magnificent view in front of her, the sweat that was making the clothes stick against the skin which Therese was licking away from the parts she could reach; the encouraging moans she was getting, coaxing her to thrust with more determination, making her dig her fingertips into Carol’s skin as the friction on her clit also worked as a guide for her movements. Everything was making her lightheaded, and also causing spasms of pleasure in the lower part of her abdomen.

Carol began to thrust back when it became clear that the young woman was getting more convinced that the settled pace was working for both of them, her moans getting louder as they managed to make the dildo go deeper inside her. “Therese … God, baby … faster.”

The brunette tried to normalize her breathing before biting her lip, her pace turning into what Carol was asking for, jerking her hips against the other woman’s ass. Before she had the chance to ask if that’s what she wanted, Carol’s hoarse moans of _“just like that”_ filled the room, though the sound of the skin slapping against the other could be heard despite their cries of pleasure. Therese closed her eyes, placing her hands over the blonde’s against the door, fingers intertwining as their rhythm turned impatient and desperate but when she felt a delicious shivering taking over her body, she tried to slow down.

“Don’t … don’t you dare stop right now,” she growled, her words sounding like an order but also pleading.

One of Therese’s hands slipped between Carol’s legs, rubbing her clit skillfully as she pounded harder and faster, the blonde’s body shifting naturally to meet every thrust while her now free hand reached back to claw at the brunette’s hip, their movements becoming erratic as they felt themselves getting closer to their climax. Therese bit the other woman’s shoulder when her vision faded to black, her body trembling in delicious shockwaves, wanting to drown her own satisfied gasps in order to hear the way Carol, unabashedly, screamed her name as her body tensed up, surrendering into pleasure.

They were panting, struggling to stay upright with their shaking legs. Therese was slightly still moving, not wanting to give up to the aftershocks that were traveling over their bodies just yet. But then Carol laughed, making Therese stiffen, feeling the fleeting desire to bolt out of the room before the moment was broken with the revelation that she had done something wrong even when all that had happened pointed to something different or with the request that she should leave because there wasn’t an afterwards when it was only sex.

“It’s been a long since I’ve done this but I’m pretty sure I’m doing everything backwards.” She moved her head to look at the woman behind her, without lifting it from the door. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Therese’s eyes widened with overjoyed surprise. “Y-you want-?” She cut herself when Carol raised an eyebrow. She wouldn’t be asking if she didn’t want to. “I-I would love to.” A soft smile appeared on her face.

When Carol gave her intention to turn around, Therese pulled out of her slowly, dragging one more moan from the blonde that caused a pang of arousal in the young woman. She fumbled to fix her clothes as the blonde turned around but her hands became useless when her eyes fixed on Carol’s breasts, staring until she somehow managed to shake her head, sighing deeply as she diverted her gaze, not wanting to appear too greedy but before she could attempt to keep fixing her clothes, Carol stepped towards her, taking her face between her hands, her eyes looking for a brief but significant second before she kissed her.

There was an overpowering tenderness in the way their lips were stroking that made them crave for more contact so Therese wrapped her arms around the bare shoulders to bring their bodies together, her fingers tangling between the blonde hairs as one of Carol’s hands drifted to the brunette’s nape, letting the other fall to hold her by the waist, pulling her even closer, in an implicational territorial way. They sighed contentedly after parting their lips, their tongues brushing softly against each other. Only the fact that they were running out of breath made them pull apart.

Therese’s heart beated violently as Carol’s eyes wandered over her face, softening when they locked with the green ones, beaming a smile at her. “You know, you don’t have to go right away if you don’t want to.”

“No?” She found it slightly pathetic that the hopefulness was so evident in her voice.

“Mhm.” Carol began to massage Therese’s nape, watching the young woman close her eyes in pleasure. “We could go and eat something.” She frowned for a moment, her fingers stopping, causing Therese to open her eyes lazily. “Though I have to clarify that if you accept, this wouldn’t count as the date we agreed to have just a moment ago.”

Smiling goofily, the brunette was nodding before parting her mouth to speak, feeling ecstatic. “Copy that. In that case, it would be my pleasure to go and eat something with you right now.”

When a happy Carol kissed her again, this time chastely before making her way to the bed where her clothes were ─ Therese knew, as she watched the blonde turning her head to wink at her before getting rid of the baby-doll to exchange it for her regular garments, that she would definitely have to thank Dannie for forcing her to come to this place.


End file.
